Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. A popular type of network service is a social network which allows multiple users to share content provided by one or more of the users. Often the shared content reflects on the behavior of persons other than the user who uploaded the content to the service. While a person who uploaded the content can often copy it, remove it from the service, or exercise other rights of ownership, other persons whose behavior is reflected may be unable to do so.